Summoners
by WeisheitLass
Summary: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow are introduced to the world of Summoners, who are special trainers that, using certain items, can Summon Legendary Pokemon at their will. Their first task: To fid and bring to power the Summoners of other regions. Their new adventure will be one they will never forget! First stop: Johto (Contains various pairings and mild swearing)
1. The Adventure Begins!

**AN/ A NEW MULTICHAPTER? BLASPHEMY! /slapped**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Red frowned and looked down at his new PokeGear. He had recently received it from Professor Elm of the Johto region, and the strange little machine was ringing. Next to him, Blue, who already knew how to use hers, sighed.

"Red, somebody's calling you." When Red just frowned, Blue sighed again and snatched it away. "Really, you're hopeless. Gimme that."

"Hello?" She now spoke into the PokeGear. A garbled voice came out, and Blue held it closer to her ear. "Come again? No, this is Blue. ...No, Red's just fine. He doesn't know how to use his PokeGear. Yeah, yeah, I'll teach him. ...What? You want the four of us to come to your lab? But we're all the way in Goldenrod! ...Yes, it's in Johto! ...Fine, if it's really that important." Blue pushed the small 'End Call' button and stood up from the bench she and Red had been sitting on. "Red, c'mon, Professor Oak wants to see us. Apparently, it's important." Red stood as well.

"YELLOW! GREEN! GET YO BUTTS OVER YEAR!" Blue hollered loud enough for all of Goldenrod to hear. A few people even stopped and stared. Yellow, who had been playing with ChuChu, cocked her head and ran over, her pikachu following her.

"What's wrong, Blue?" She asked, brown orbs curious.

"Oak wants to see us." She then directed her attention to Green, who was doing who-knows-what over by the PokeCenter. "GREEN! GET OVER HERE!" Green just looked annoyed. "IT'S URGENT!" The brunette strode over, but Blue could swear he walked as slow as he could. "Okay, now that we're all here—"

"Why did you call me over?" Green interrupted, eyes narrowed.

"Oak wants to see us." Blue's tone was short. "Okay, does everybody have a flying type that knows fly?" Yellow and Red shook their heads. "Okay, go get a—" She cut herself off. "Actually, you guys can just ride with us. The professor sounded like somebody would die if we didn't get there fast enough."

Red asked, "Who's riding with who?"

Blue shrugged. "Dunno. I guess you and Green—"

"NO!" Both boys yelled in objection. Blue scowled.

"Fine." She then pulled a pokeball off her belt. "Articuno!" The great blue pokemon burst from its pokeball with a gust of chilly wind, making them all shiver, except Blue herself, for she was used to this. "Yellow, you and Green can ride. Red'll go with me." So Red and Blue hopped on the latter's Articuno, and Yellow and Green got on Green's Pidgeot.

"Articuno, fly us to Pallet Town!"

"Pidgeot, Pallet Town!" With the commands of their trainers, the two pokemon took off the Town of New Beginnings (A/N: At least I think that's what it's called...).

**(About ten minutes later)**

Green hoped off his pokemon and helped Yellow climb down. After returning Pidgeot to its pokeball, he stretched. "Jeez, this better be worth it!" Yellow, Blue, and Red nodded in agreement.

The quartet headed into the lab, where Professor Oak was waiting for him. There was a small bag on the desk behind him.

"Ah, good, you're here!" With out waiting for them to talk, he got straight to business. "There are items in this bag." He gestured to the purple bag behind him. "There are many items like these in the world, and—" Green opened his mouth, but Oak kept talking, answering Green's question without meaning to. "—I will explain what they are after I give each of you one."

The professor then reached into the bag and pulled out three feathers. One was blue and frozen, one was orange and surrounded by flames, and the third was yellow, and this one crackled with electricity. Blue glared at the professor.

"Professor, those pokemon are—"

"Not rightfully yours." Oak interrupted. Blue looked crestfallen. "Blue, I know you caught them, but legendary pokemon never truly belong to anybody. But, you will 'get'"—He exaggerated the word 'get'— "one of them right now. And by get"—Green looked excited—"I mean you will be able to control one. You must use an item to do so. Your new job is to go around the regions and collect these items… to keep them safe. But you are not alone. You must also find and bring to power the Summoners of other regions." He paused. "Everyone understand?"

Blue nodded slowly. "So, you give us these items, and we get to control the corresponding Pokemon?" The Professor nodded. "And, we have to find all the items that control all the legendaries?" Another nod. "So, we also have to find the other... _Summoners_..." Blue tried out the foreign word on her tongue. "And teach them who we are, and who they are?" Oak nodded solemnly.

"Here, your first items." He passed the yellow feather to Green. "This is the Electric Feather. It controls Zapdos." Green smirked.

"I guess your trusty Zapdos is no longer yours, is it?" He teased. Blue clenched her fists and looked like she was about to punch him when Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Blue, this is the Frozen Feather. It controls—"

"Articuno, I know." She was obviously trying to act hostile, but there was no anger in her voice. In fact, she sounded relieved. She took the feather, gazing at it with something the others had only seen once.

"And, Red, this is the Lava Feather. It controls Moltres." He held it out to the black haired boy, who looked reluctant to touch the flames. Oak chuckled. "Don't worry Red, they won't burn." So Red reached a tentative hand out and grasped the feather. When it didn't burn him, he pulled it closer and admired it happily.

"Professor Oak?" Yellow, who had been silent for a long time, spoke up.

"What is my dear?"

"Um..." The small girl was frowning slightly. "I was only wondering... Do I get an item?" Professor Oak smiled gently.

"Of course you do, Yellow. You just don't get one of the Legendary Birds." Yellow looked crestfallen. "Yellow, don't be sad. The pokemon I am about to give you is just as good as the birds."

"What is it?" Yellow asked eagerly, her hope renewed. Professor Oak nodded once and pulled another object out of his bag.

"This, Yellow, is a DNA Gem. It has limited powers, but it will control Mew." Yellow's eyes lit up, and she gingerly took the glowing pink gem, which she could hold in her palm. Green narrowed his eyes at Yellow, and then switched his harsh gaze to the Pokemon Professor.

"Excuse me, Gramps, but why does Yellow get to control a powerful Pokemon such as Mew? Isn't that unfair to the rest of us?" Green asked, frowning.

"No, it is not unfair. You three have almost complete control over your Birds. The only others who can control the Birds are themselves. Yellow, however, is not the only one who can control Mew. What makes up for that is Mew's power. It is fair, Green, even though you might not think so." Green just crossed his arms, the feather dangling in one hand, and made a "Hmph" sound in the back of his throat.

"Right. Now, after you leave my laboratory, what you must do is travel to Johto."

Blue muttered, "You mean _back_ to Johto. We were just there!" Red snickered, but Professor Oak ignored both of them.

"There are four Summoners in Johto, all of them about your age. Two girls and two boys. I'm sure you will recognize them. Now, go!" He shooed them out of the lab and banged the door behind him.

Once outside, the three Dexholders just stood there, all of them flabbergasted about what had just happened.

"Um…" Yellow looked uncertain. "So, uh, we fly back to Johto?" Blue just shrugged.

"Yeah. C'mon, Red, let me—"

"WAIT!" Professor Oak burst out of his lab. "I haven't taught you how to control the pokémon. Blue rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." Oak only shot her a sharp stare, but Blue just smiled back. Red snickered again.

"Well," Oak continued, "each incantation, as they're called, is different but similar. Green scowled and retorted under his breath, "Great. Another damn thing to remember."

Professor Oak turned to Green. "Green, be quiet, or you're grounded." Green's mouth dropped open. "Now, if I can speak without somebody interrupting me," He looked pointedly at Red and Yellow, the latter of which smiled. "Now Blue, first, you must release your Legendary Birds." At first, Blue didn't respond. Then she pulled three pokeballs off her belt and held them in front of her, quietly saying, "Go." Three shapes appeared, looking no more then apparations or holograms, and flew away. "Good Each incantation follows a similar pattern. Now all you have to do is look at your item—_Not yet!_—" and concentrate hard, and the words will come to you. Who wants to go first?"

Nobody stepped forward; nobody raised his or her hand.

Finally: "I will."

Surprisingly, it was Blue who spoke up. The other three Dexholders looked stunned. Blue stood where they all could see her, and stared hard at her Frozen Feather. Everyone waited, the air thick with tension, but nothing happened.

"Um… What happens if a… Summoner… can't use the item?" Red asked nervously. The Pokémon Professor looked hesitant.

"Well… I guess, they _aren't_ a Summoner if they can't Summon, as that is the whole point…" He trailed off.

Blue's eyes hardened. "No!" She said loudly, her eyes still on the Feather, "I _am_ a Summoner!" At these last words, the Feather glowed brightly; Blue suddenly straightened up and held the Feather above her head, as if being controlled by something other than her own brain.

"Master of Winter and Creator of Blizzards! Articuno! I summon thee!"

A bright beam of ice suddenly came down rom the sky, right over Blue, and a great blue bird appeared over the

"Articuno?"

"Wow, Articuno's back!"

"Articuno…"

After each Dexholder present had murmured the name, Blue broke out of her trance. "Articuno! I thought… Oh, what does it matter!" Continued to speak under her breath, wearing a happy look.

"This reunion it very touching and all, Green butted in, "but can we have a chance?" Blue glared at him, but stepped back, Articuno next to her.

Green stepped forward. "My turn." He stared at the Feather, crackling with electricity, and repeated what Blue had said. "I am a Summoner!" He then went through the same motions that Blue had, standing straight and raising the Feather in the air before declaring, ""Master of Spring and Creator of Electricity! Zapdos! I summon thee!" As with Blue's Articuno, Zapdos appeared with a flash of lightning over Green, who's face lit up; he grinned broadly.

"SUCK THAT, BLUE—"

"That's what he said." Red grinned slyly.

"—I GOT A ZAPDOS, AND ELECTRIC TYPES PWN WATER TYPES!" Green hollered.

Blue made a _tut tut_ sound at Green. "Green, Green, four years of being a trainer and you don't know that Articuno's an _ice_ type?" Green looked like he'd been slapped.

"Well-well, you-I…" He stumbled over his words, finally saying, "Zapdos is still better!"

"Hmph." Red stepped forward. "Let me show you how the _pros_ roll." He held his Feather out over his head, and, having learned from the others, yelled, ""Master of Summer and Creator of Fire! Moltres! I summon thee!" Like the two before, a column of fire shot down from the sky, and Moltres formed over Red's head. "Ha!" Red smirked. "I was the fastest one, wasn't I?"

Yellow grinned. "I could do better!" She rushed forward, and in no time, had the Gem over her head, and was shouting, "Master of Transformation and Holder of All DNA! Mew! I summon thee!" This time, there was a pale pink cloud over her head, and in front of it materialized a giggling Mew.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Yellow and Blue chorused.

"Wait," Red's brows were furrowed. "Haven't you seen Mew before?" Both girls ignored him. Yellow and Blue squealed some more as Mew floated down and rested in midair in front of them, letting the to girls pet its head. Green looked annoyed as he turned to Professor Oak.

He asked, "How do get rid of—" At Oak's irritated look, Green hastily changed his words, "—Um, _dismiss_ the pokémon?"

"Hm, good question. The least you have to say is the name of the pokémon, and 'I dismiss you,' or something similar." Professor Oak answered.

Green smirked. "Okay, then! Mew, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, I dismiss you!" The pokémon turned towards their Summoners and inclined their heads, then vanished.

"Heeeeyyy," Yellow whined, "Why'd you do that?" Green pulled a very Blue-ish eye roll.

"Heeeeyyy," He mimicked, "Because I wanted to!" Yellow and Green started squabbling, and eventually, Red and Blue were sucked into the argument.

"I can do what I want, can't I?"

"As long as it doesn't mean ruining Yellow's fun!"

"You ruin everybody's fun!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"COME ON YOU FOUR!" A very stressed looking Professor Oak bellowed, breaking up their argument. "You have to get going, don't you?" All four of the Dexholder looked confused, then realization dawned on their faces.

"Oh yeah…"

"We do, don't we..?"

"Well, I'll be off" Green raised his Feather above his head, and after the usual ritual and Zapdos appeared, he hoped on the bird and flew off, with a "Smell ya later!"

With a huff, Red summoned Moltres and rode away, determined to one-up Green.

Rolling her eyes. Blue summoned Articuno and followed the two.

Professor Oak went back inside.

…

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yellow ran around in panicked circles. "Where are the going, where re they going? What city? DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yellow shrieked at the sky, then hared over to the nearest PokéCenter, all the way in Viridian, and went to get a flying type. Exciting the PokéCenter, she ran out into the grass and released a pidgey, which she had named Lady. Yellow quickly taught Lady Fly and stared up at the sky.

"Great, now I can…" Yellow's eyes got wide, and tears leaked out. "Wait, I still don't know… WHERE ARE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME COME BACK WHERE ARE YOU PLEEEEEAAASSE!" Yellow bawled and plopped down on the grass.

_MEANWHILE, IN BLACKTHORN CITY…_

"Great." Blue sighed once she did a head count. "We left Yellow."


	2. Enter Johto!

After about a dozen phone calls, some to Professor Oak, a few to the Viridian City PokéCenter, and some to Yellow, Red, Blue, and Green managed to track down the small blonde and bring her to Blackthorn. After Blue brought her back, she was still crying.

"YOU LEFT MEEEE!" Yellow wailed, and Blue attempted to soothe her. The poor girl was still in a crying fit.

"I told you, we didn't mean to leave you. Green flew off, and Red followed, and I couldn't just leave them, because boys are stupid, right?" Yellow perked up at once, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," She exclaimed, "boys are stupid!" Red and Green face palmed.

"Just what we need." Green muttered. Red shook his head.

"Okay," Red straightened his hat. "We need to find these guys and tell them who they really are. No buts! Now… ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!" And Red charged off, running down the street with his arms stretched out. He could have been pretending to fly.

Green sighed. "See why I complain about him being Champion?" Blue rolled her eyes and Yellow nodded. "Well—"

"Wait!" Red suddenly materialized next to them. He had a crestfallen look on his face. "I just thought of something. How do we know who these other Summoners are?" Blue groaned, Yellow sighed, and Green face palmed. None of them had thought about that.

"Well," Blue began, but was cut off as a girl, who appeared to be panicking, ran up to them, her brown hair flying.

"Hello can you help me I need to find my friends and I got lost but I don't know how I got lost can you guys help?!" She said this all very fast, and the others stared at her. "Please?" The girl added. Yellow's face broke out into a smile.

She said happily, "Of course! What's your name?" The brown haired girl beamed.

"Lyra, Lyra Kotone."

At this moment, the most extraordinary thing happened; the wind, which had been almost nonexistent, picked up. Even stranger was the fact that the only thing that stirred was the girl's hair, which whipped around in the wind. The sudden wind died as quickly as it appeared. Lyra looked around.

"Um, what just happened?" She asked uncertainty. Green shook his head in amazement.

"Guys," Green glanced around at the others. "I think we've found the first one." Yellow, Blue, and Red slowly nodded in agreement. Lyra frowned at them. The first what?

She stared around at the others and echoed her thoughts. "First what?" Blue sighed. It would be difficult trying to explain. Her, Green, Yellow, and Red had been thrown in headfirst, but was it wise to do the same with the others? Maybe they should buy Lyra an ice cream and explain it over food. But that would take too long. _Best get right to the point, _Blue decided.

"Lyra…" **(AN/ YOU'RE A WIZARD LYRA /****slapped****)** Blue hesitated, unsure whether or not she should actually tell Lyra. Blue, and she was sure the others felt the same, was still hesitant to believe that everything back in Oak's lab (that felt like years ago) was true. But still, they had managed to Summon three Legendary Birds, so, everything had to be true. Right? Oh well; here it goes…

"Lyra, you're a Summoner." Lyra opened her mouth, but Blue kept talking, trying to explain everything in one go and leave Lyra's questions for later. "A Summoner is someone who had the ability so Summon legendary pokémon. I'm sure you know what those are, right?" Lyra nodded. "Well, you can use these items to Summon them. What we're supposed to be doing is finding other Summoners, and we think you're one of them." Blue finished. Lyra blinked a few times.

"I…" She looked stunned. "I'm a what?" **(AN/ I TOLD YOU YOU'RE A WIZARD ****HARRY****LYRA)** Green was looking at his feet, Yellow was looking sympathetically at Lyra, and Red kept glancing around.

Blue sighed. "You're a Summoner. I'm sorry, I didn't explain it that well, but after we find the other Summoners of Johto, we'll all go back and talk to Professor Oak. He'll explain it better." She sighed again. "How about we get back to your friends? Won't they be—"

"LYRA!" A girl with vivid blue hair was running around a street corner. "Lyra, there you are! We've been looking for you for ages!" She panted once she reached them. "Gold and I have been so worried! And I know that Silver's worried, he just won't admit it—Who're these people?" She halted mid-sentence, staring at Blue, Yellow, Green, and Red.

"Oh, these are my new friends. This is… Actually, you guys never told me your names." Lyra looked puzzled. "How 'bout we all introduce ourselves?"

"Blue." She raised her hand.

"Hi, I'm Yellow~!" Yellow chirped.

"The name's Green." Green nodded at Crystal.

"Red here." He flashed a cocky smirk.

Lyra nodded. "Well then, let's go!" They all turned to walk, but before they could, two figures came running towards them in the direction that Crystal came from. Well, one was walking and the other was running.

"Crystal, Lyra, where were you guys? I've been looking for you two for like—" A teen with spikey black hair checked his pokegear, "—five minutes!"

Crystal rolled her eyes in a way that reminder Red and the others of Blue. "Gold, we haven't been gone that long. Okay, Lyra's been gone a while, but I haven't!" She said indignantly. Now Gold rolled his eyes.

"Hey Silver get over here!" The redhead who had been hanging around by the edge of the group sidled forward and growled, "What?" Gold grinned and pointed to Lyra. "We found her." Silver just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "No shit Sherlock."

"Okay!" Lyra said, clasping her hands. "Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Crystal stepped forward.

"My name is Crystal." At that moment, the strange occurrence with the wind happened the moment Crystal introduced herself. The wind picked up, and the only thing that was moved by it was Crystal's long blue hair, which whipped around. The wind died almost as quickly as it came. Yellow turned, awestruck to the others.

"No way." She breathed. "What if they're all—?" Her sentence was left hanging.

What if? Blue wondered. What if these were the Summoners of Johto? The search had been easy; if they could find the Summoners of Sinnoh as fast as they did in Johto, then… Yet there was still the matter of finding which item belonged to them. And they still had to fin those items. But maybe… Just maybe… Quick, Blue thought, what are the Legendary Pokémon of Johto?

Blue was snapped out of her trance by Green saying, "Guys, introduce yourselves. One at a time, quick."

"Um… I'm Gold." The wind flared up.

"Silver." It happened again.

"Guys," Yellow bounced up and down. "We've found them!" Her brown eyes were glowing. "We're done with Johto! Professor Oka said two guys and two girls, right? We found them, we found them!" Yellow did a little dance around the group, shaking everybody's hands and saying to each of them things like, "I'm Yellow! Welcome to the company!" and "Hi I'm Yellow, and I'm ever so glad we'll be working together!"

Blue mentally face-palmed. She was glad that they had finished Johto so quickly, but she was determined not to be the one to explain everything to the newest Summoners.

Red sidled over and whispered to her, echoing her thoughts. "I'm not telling the newbie's who they are and explaining the whole Summoners thing. I reckon that we either make Green tell them or go back to the Prof. Whatdaya think?"

"I think," Blue muttered back, "That making Green tell them everything would be funny, but going to Oak would be quicker." Red nodded in agreement. "Okay!" She said loudly. "Does everybody have a flying type on them?" All four of the newest Summoners shook their heads, and Crystal raised her voice and said rather sarcastically, "GRRRREEEAAT."

"Hey!" Yellow tugged Blue's arm and pulled her down, then whispered in her ear, "Can we PLEASE Summon our new pokémon, and use them to fly? It will show them how this whole thing will work, oh please please please?" Blue laughed and taped her chin, thinking, _Well, it is a good idea. And it'd be nice to show them what they're gonna end up doing, so..._ "Yeah." Blue said the last word out loud. "Oh yay!" Yellow said loudly, making Blue jump, as she was still right next to the blonde.

Holding the DNA Gem over her head, she yelled, "Watch this!" To Crystal, Gold, Lyra, and Silver, then yelled for all to hear, "Master of Transformation and Holder of All DNA! Mew! I summon thee!" Bright light engulfed the area, and then there was Mew, giggling and flying around. Even Silver stared, his mouth slightly open.

"But... That's Mew." Gold said dumbly. Crystal slapped him upside the head and repeated what Silver had said earlier.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"It doesn't matter, look how cute it is!" Lyra squealed, running up to Mew who was sitting on Yellow's head. Yellow, Blue, and Lyra continued to squeal for a few minutes until Green loudly cleared his throat.

"Ah, right, sorry." Said Blue in a businesslike manner. "Well, onward ho!" Raising the Frozen Feather over her head, she shouted, "Master of Winter and Creator of Blizzards! Articuno! I summon thee!" All eyes were then drawn to Articuno, who floated down from above. Blue ran over, grabbed Crystal, and pulled her on to Articuno. "Last one there's a rotten Magikarp!" Laughing, the two took off.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Yellow and Lyra chorused, then both hopped onto Mew, who flew off after Articuno. Red and Green glanced at each other, and then Summoned their birds.

"Master of Spring and Creator of Electricity! Zapdos! I summon thee!"

"Master of Summer and Creator of Fire! Moltres! I summon thee!"

When the two legendaries appeared, Green grabbed a reluctant Silver by the sleeve and dragged him onto Zapdos, while Red didn't need to usher Gold on; the latter got on Moltres faster then Red. Both groups took of, while yelling at each other, "I'LL GET THERE FIRST!"

"NO WE WILL!"

"NO, WE WILL!"

Meanwhile, the girls were laughing at their easy victory; it took the guys twenty minutes longer to get to Pallet Town, as they had been constantly shoving each other off the others bird, therefore causing the partner of the one who had fallen of to swoop down and save them.

"Come—on!" Blue choked through her laughing. "Let's—get—in."

They all walked in to the lab, and what a sight they must have been; Blue, Lyra, Yellow, and Crystal still in fits of laugher, and Silver, Red, Green, and Gold scowling and looking windswept. Professor Oak looked up from his desk in the far corner and clapped.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" He said, smiling.

"We—have—the—newbies!" Yellow gasped, clutching her sides and still laughing with the others.

"Yeah—this was—a piece of cake!" Blue wheezed. "Oh yeah—so was racing them!" The girls fell over in renewed fits of laughter.

"The cake—is a lie!" Lyra managed through her laughter. The boys just continued to scowl at them. Crystal, who noticed this, gasped, "Sore losers!"

There laughter only died down when Professor Oak stood and cleared his throat. Wiping a tear from her eyes, Blue said, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah," Lyra brushed herself of and hiccupped. "I'll be hiccupping for a week." Yellow giggled.

"Haha, so will I..."

Crystal brushed herself off as well. "Well, I just have to do this, before we do anything else." She then turned to Gold and stepped forward, so close that their noses were almost touching. Gold's face instantly flared, turning bright red.

"Er—Crystal—w-what are you—?" Gold mumbled, trailing off. He was looking anywhere but Crystal's eyes.

"Just something I should have done a long time ago." She whispered. Lyra and Yellow exchanged glances, both of them giggling, and Blue crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Red made a "Pfft" sound, Silver just looked bored, and Green watched with mild interest. Then, doing the opposite of what everyone expected, Crystal stepped back, pulled back her arm, and—

_WHACK!_

She slapped Gold as hard as she could, knocking him down on to the floor.

"Ouch!" He yelled, cradling his cheek, which, they could see under his hands, was now a brilliant red mark, with the slight outline of a hand.

Blue only sighed, Green whacked himself with a hard face palm, Silver was looking like Christmas had come early, and Red, Yellow, and Lyra burst out laughing.

"That's for saying a girl could never beat a guy at a race!" She shouted. "And now," Her face went from rage to calm faster than a traffic light, "Can you please explain what's going on, Professor?" She said, perfectly calm, as if she hadn't just slapped anybody and shouted at them.

"Um... Right..." Professor Oak gave a weak little laugh. "Okay then... Now, I don't know what Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow have told you, but you four have special powers. People like you," He gestured to Blue and the others, "are called Summoners. They have the power to Summon Legendary pokémon at will with the use of certain items. Now that you four are a part of the Summoners crew, it is your job to travel to the other regions and join forces with those Summoners. You must also hunt down the items that can Summon the Legendaries, for in the wrong hands, they can be extremely dangerous. Also..."

If Professor Oak kept talking, Blue heard none of it, for she had zoned out completely and was not paying any attention.

_Hm..._ Her eyes wandered mindlessly around the room. _I wonder if Green's hair just naturally stands up like that... Or maybe her uses hairspray... Yeah, probably a lot of hairspray..._ But Blue was prevented from pondering Green's hair more when Professor Oak clapped loudly, jolting her out of her daydreaming.

"Okay! So, lucky you four, because I already have the items that you need. However, you _will_ need to find all the other ones; these are the last items that I have. Now, everyone gather around me, yes, you four too," Blue and the others formed a half-circle around the Professor, who turned and took the first item from his desk. "Okay now, Lyra, that's your name? Good, good, step forward, don't be shy! Hold out your hand so I can give you your first item." Lyra stepped in to the half-circle, and held out her hand, looking nervous and excited at the same time. Oak placed something glittering and silver in her hand; a closer look and Blue noted that it was a feather, but not the same shape as her Frozen Feather. Its shape was more like a wing.

"This, Lyra, is called the Silver Wing." Blue grinned to herself, slightly pleased that it had turned out to be a wing, not a feather, just as she thought. "It will control Lugia." Her mouth in a perfect and very comical O, Lyra stepped back into the half-circle, her eyes never leaving the new item.

"Right, now, you, Gold, step forward." Gold did so, his eyes flashing with excitement. "This, m'boy, **(AN/ MAH BOY)** is called the Electric Ring, and it will control Raikou." The item that he handed Gold was a bright yellow ring, big enough to slip over someone's wrist, which crackled with electricity. Gold stepped back, admiring the ring just as Lyra had with her item.

"Okay, nest, Crystal, step forward." Crystal bit her lip and obliged, looking just as Lyra had, excited and nervous. "This is the Water Ring, and it will control Suicune." Crystal reached out and gingerly took it; the ring was the same size and shape as Gold's, except this one gave of a watery blue light and had a long stream of water spiraling around it, unbroken, except where Crystal was holding it. She stepped back in between Gold and Green. Gold flinched when she came next to him.

"And last but certainly not least—"

"Who is least, then?" Gold interrupted, but the professor just talked over him.

"Silver, come forward." Silver shuffled forward, glancing around, trying to see what he would receive. "This is the Fire Ring, which will control Entei." This ring was red, and flames licked the surface, so it was no wonder why Silver looked reluctant to touch it. "Oh, come now, it won't burn you!" Oak chuckled, and Silver reached out and took the ring, staring at it. "Good, good. Everybody have his or her items? Okay, great! Now, I may not have told you this," He glanced at Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow, "but you can change the form of you items, so you can disguise them." Reactions were immediate:

"What?!"

"You didn't tell us that!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"Thanks for the notice!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Professor Oak said loudly, and the ranting subsided. "But yes, you can. Just hold your item in your hand—"

"Where are we gonna hold it, our foot?" Gold snickered, interrupting the Professor for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"—and say what you want it to transform into. Red, would you like to demonstrate?" Red opened his mouth to protest, but he had no choice.

"Professors Pet." Green hissed under his breath. Red scowled at him.

"Fine! Um..." Red frowned thoughtfully, until her looked hard at his feather and said, "Glove!" A flash of light followed his command, and when it died down, Red's left hand was covered in a bright red fingerless glove, with a orange and yellow flame in the back, which seemed to flicker whenever he moved his hand. "Sweet!" Red held his hand up. "This is awesome!"

"Wow! I wanna try!" Lyra whipped her Silver Wing out of her pocket, gazed at it, and said, "Hair clip! No, necklace!" The bright light followed, and when it cleared, it was a hair clip, followed by another light, and when it died, a small ornate silver feather attached to a long, thin silver chain was resting on her palm. "Woooooow!" Lyra slipped it on. "Professor, do you have a mirror?" Professor Oak just laughed.

"Okay, my turn, my turn!" Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Yellow pulled the DNA Gem out of her pocket and commanded, "Hair clip!" After the light, the pink gem morphed into a sparkly pink hair clip, with a single pink stone on it. "Wowy wow wow!" Yellow put it in her hair.

Everyone who hadn't transformed their item yet, except Silver, who slipped his into his pocket, began to shout commands at their items.

"Bracelet!" Crystal's Water ring morphed into a dark blue bracelet with wave patterns, small enough so it wouldn't slip of her wrist.

"Hat!" Gold's Electric Ring changed into a yellow hat with a few lightning bolts on it, which he immediately swapped for his own had, shoving his old hat into his pocket.

"Hm... Necklace!" Blue's Frozen Feather changed into a light blue crystal on a dark blue chain; Blue slipped it over her head, turning the crystal left and right, watching it sparkle in the light.

"Uh..." After a minute or two of staring at his Electric Feather, Green just shrugged and said, "Keychain." A second later, a lightning bolt keychain was resting in his hand. With another shrug, he pocketed it.

"Super un-creative, Green" Red snickered.

Professor Oak nodded at them. "Great! Now—" He looked at the clock and gasped. "The next boat to Hoenn leaves in fifteen minutes! That's the only way to get to Hoenn, so GO!" They all just stood, gaping at the Professors sudden outburst. "Fly, you fools! Wait, no don't fly, you have to go catch the boat! Go, _go, GO!_" He ushered them out the door.

"Well, I better get going!" Green smirked, then yanked the keychain put of his pocket, held it above his head, and cried, "Master of Spring and Creator of Electricity! Zapdos! I summon thee!" Zapdos appeared, and Green hopped on and rode off, yelling, "Ride Zapdos, ride to Goldenrod City! Smell ya later losers!"

Red stared at his retreating figure for a moment, then shook his head, yelled, "That's not fair!" Summoned Moltres, then rode off.

Face palming, Blue yanked her necklace off, Summoned Articuno, and followed Red, shouting, "AM I YOUR BABYSITTER OR SOMETHING?!"

After a few moments of stunned silence, Gold said, "Hell yes." He then pulled his cap of, held it high above his head, and yelled, "Master of Electricity and Creator of Storms! Raikou! I summon thee!" Raikou carried Gold off, running faster than anyone present had ever seen before, Gold shouting at the top of his lungs, "ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE!"

Crystal glared up at him. Holding her transformed ring above her head, she Summoned Suicune: "Master of Water and Creator of Rain!" She then hopped on to the pokémon's back and ran after Gold screaming, "GOLD HIBIKI! I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

Lyra and Silver quickly followed her, Summoning their pokémon:

"Master of Fire and Creator of Volcanoes! Entei, I summon thee!"

"Master of Seas and Creator of Whirlpools! Lugia! I summon thee!"

They were both carried off, Lyra by air and Silver by land, the former whooping in excitement and screaming, "THIS IS CRAZY! CRAZY AND GREAT!" When they were both gone, one lone figure still stood in front of Professor Oak's lab.

"Not again." Yellow sighed, then Summoned Mew. Once the small pink pokémon appeared, Yellow patted its head and said, "Never been in this situation before, have we?" Mew shook its head, wearing an expression that said, _Some people..._ "Well," Yellow continued, "Best not crying over spilled milk. Let us be off!" She hopped on Mew's back, and the pair flew off together.

"Oh yeah..." Yellow's face screwed up. "YOU LEFT MEEEEEEE!" She wailed.

**AN/ Looks like I'm turning leaving Yellow behind into a running gag... *sigh* **

**Anybody catch the Lord of the Rings reference? Anyone who did gets virtual cookies!**


End file.
